Memories
by KiraSakura
Summary: [For Dai][AU, Soriku, Akuroku, Zemyx] It's a normal day at school, and Sora keeps taking trips down memory lane, thinking about Riku, who he had to leave. Of course, who said Riku would let Sora be away from him? Rated for swearing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Never have, never will.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy love), so if you don't like, don't read.

**Author's Notes:** This is for Dai-chan, who had been fawning over Riku and Sora along side me. Thanks for the SOSE help, Dai! And a special thank you to Ame-chan, who helped me out a lot. I'll get yours done soon, 'kay, Ame?

**OXOXOXOXO**

"_Hey, Sora! Check it out!" A young, eight year old boy with white-silver hair and glistening blue-green eyes dashed across the sand, his little blue and yellow shirt flying out behind him. His heart was pounding heavily, and his bright eyes were wide with joy. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he came bursting upon a little boy with spiky brunette hair and the clearest, bluest eyes anyone on the island had seen. He was wearing a plain red and white shirt, and was building a sand castle. Little shells decorated it, making windows, doors. A moat filled with muddy looking water surrounded it, and on the very top stood two sticks. One was wrapped in yellow, the other wrapped in blue. _

"_Yeah, Riku?" The brunette asked, dragging his eyes away from the castle. His little eyes widened at what he saw was sitting in Riku's hands. "MR. SNUFFLES!!" The little boy screeched, jumping away from his castle and launching himself at the dusty teddy that Riku held. Riku's eyes widened, and he yelled out, "No, Sora--"_

_And he promptly got a face full of sand, Sora and teddy bear. He spat out the dreadful sand, and sitting up smiled warmly at his younger friend, who sat nursing the stuffed bear on his lap. "Oh, Riku! Where'd you find him? Mama said she'd lost him!"_

_Riku grinned, and said cockily, "Well, I'm just brilliant, Sora". And Sora thought he was._

**-X-X-**

"Sooora…come on, bud. Wakey wakey time!" A large hand waved in front of Sora's face. Sora swatted at the hand, and pushed himself up. He'd been daydreaming in class again. Great. _And_ he'd been thinking of those memories.

"Riku…" Sora trailed off.

"Who? Who's Riku?" Axel Moriyama asked, his bright green eyes shining. Sora looked up the red-headed pyromaniac, and said, shrugging, "He was a boy…I knew…". Sora's eyes took upon a far off look, a look that Axel knew only too well.

"You miss him, right?"

**-X-X-**

"_RIKU RIKU RIKU!!" A twelve-year-old Sora banged on Riku's front door, tears flowing down his face. He was sobbing hysterically, taking in big, hiccuping breaths. The door swung open, revealing Riku in naught but a pair of black boxers and a large, white shirt that had, 'Riku' monogrammed onto it in the bottom right corner. A present from Sora, except it had been a little too big. He had in one hand a bowel of cereal, and a spoon was dangling from his mouth. _

"_What is it, Sor--" _

_Sora had flung himself at his older friend by a year, causing Riku to drop his bowel, and buried his head into Riku's chest. He was still crying, and within twenty seconds Riku's shirt was soaked through. He looked quite shocked, but remembered that Sora had been going to confess to a boy he had liked. That's right. A __boy__. And Riku knew that Sora had been rejected, and that could tear a boy's heart in two. Riku knew, cause he was still stitching his back together when he had told Tidus (a boy, too) that he had liked him. Tidus had told him, sorry, but he was straight. And it had hurt. _

_So, Riku hugged Sora back, mumbling to him soothing words, and pulled the boy into his house. Sora had told Riku what had happened, Sora had cried, and then they watched Spongebob Squarepants for the remainder of the day, at least until Riku's mother had come home and yelled at them for leaving cereal all over the front step. What would the neighbours think? _

_Sora had slept over Riku's house that night, and they had made a promise._

"_We'll always look after each other, no matter what happens" _

**-X-X-**

"Yeah…I miss him. We were inseparable…" Sora told Axel as he packed up his things. Class had finished, and the two now had Maths. Goddamnit. Axel nodded sagely, his bushy red hair bouncing with every nod. "He's the silver haired boy in that picture in Roxas' bedroom, right? You know, the one with you and Rox before you moved here, or something?"

Sora smiled. "Yep. That's Riku. He was always so cocky. He was always better at everything than me, so you can imagine my surprise when I got to high school, and he had been kept back a grade. He had been so smart! He was a year older than me, by the way. I walked into that classroom, all nervous, and then there he was, sitting there with this big smirk on his face. He got himself kept back on purpose! He wanted to be with me…"

Axel grinned, and laughed. "Sounds a bit like me!...too bad Roxie's two years younger than me…I'll have to wait until I'm eighteen till we can do it--HEY, ROXAS!!"

Roxas turned around, his blue eyes, so much like Sora's, sweeping over them. He smiled, and dashed up to Axel and Sora. Although being two years younger than Axel, and a year younger than Sora, he was already in their grade. He was somewhat of a genius, while Axel was somewhat of a idiot. They fit each other very well.

"Hey, guys! I got a A+! YES!" Roxas laughed, jumping up and down. He was a little taller than Sora, with blonde hair that was spiky, and yet not spiky. Axel grinned at his boyfriend, and said, "Hey, that's great! Got it memorized?"

Sora tuned them out, once again thinking of his silver haired friend

**-X-X-**

_Sora was nervous. It was his first year of high school. He stood in the hallway, putting things in his locker, wondering, all the while, where the hell was Riku? He was supposed to of have met Sora at the front gate, but hadn't turned up. And Sora had been scared as hell. But not as scary as when the yaoi fangirls had glomped him, put him on their uke list, and scuttled off, laughing like the crazy people they were. The bell rang, and Sora grabbed his things, and dashed off to homeroom. _

_Sora opened the door to the classroom, eyes darting about, trying to find a spare seat. Instead he saw a head of silver, a pair of the most intriguing blue-green eyes, and a smirk. _

"_Riku!" Sora had gasped, and dashed over to Riku. Riku grinned, and said, all cocky, "Hey, Sora. Sorry about--"_

_**BAM  
**_

"_OOOOOWW!! WHAT THE FUCK, SORA?!" Riku nursed his head, glaring at both Sora and the books that Sora had slammed on his head. He glanced at Sora again, and was surprised to see Sora had tears in his eyes. His bottom lip was trembling, and Sora yelled, rather loudly, at Riku, "HOW COULD YOU?!"_

_Riku blinked, and asked, surprised, "What? How could I what?"_

"_How could you leave me all alone?! I was so scared! And…and you were supposed to of have met me at the gate! But YOU WEREN'T THERE! And then FANGIRLS attacked me! FANGIRLS, RIKU, FANGIRLS!" Sora screamed, chest heaving up and down._

"_I--I'm sorry, Sora! I was busy trying to get the teachers to put me in all your classes!" _

"…_What?" _

"_I got kept back, for you. But they had put me in a different class...and I had to go and--oomph!"_

_And Sora had promptly glomped Riku. "REALLY?! You mean it?! You got yourself kept back for me? Oh, Ri!"_

**-X-X-**

"--and then he goes, 'Pfft, yeah right, Rox' and I'm like, 'Yeah? Bring it on!' and--Sora! Are you even listening to me?" Roxas demanded, his face scrunched up in anger. Axel chuckled, and pulled Roxas against his chest.

"Don't bother trying, Rox. He's in another world…" Axel grinned. "Thinking of his Riku"

Roxas' eyes widened, and he "Oh"ed softly. Even a nuclear explosion couldn't drag Sora from his thoughts of Riku. Because, come on, this was Riku. And Riku had that strange way of making you think about him. Sora shook his head, as if trying to get rid of the thoughts, and laughed, "Er, sorry Rox. You know how I get…anyway, come on! Maths and Mr. Saix awaits!"

Axel groaned, and mumbled something about evil Maths teacher. Roxas heartily agreed. As did Sora. Because no one likes Maths, no matter how hard you look at it.

**-X-X-**

"_And then you multiply X by square, and divide it by pi…argh! I don't get this!" Sora yelled, throwing his textbook against his wall. Riku looked up from his position on Sora's bed, and chuckled, "Well, well. Little ol' Sora doesn't like Maths…or is it too hard for you to understand?" Riku taunted, acting like he was any better. Of course, Riku didn't like Maths either…but that's beside the point. _

_Sora pouted, making Riku's insides turn to mush, and snapped, "Well, it's hard! I don't see __you__ doing any better!" _

_Riku laughed, and replied, "At least I'm past chapter one" _

_That earned him a pillow in the face. _

"_Hey! Just because I'm smarter and better doesn't mean you have to be pissed about it!" Riku smirked, eyes holding a devious sparkle. Sora glared at Riku, and sticking his nose up in the air, said "You are so not better than me!"_

_Riku smirked, and grinning said, "Oh? Prove it" _

"_I WILL!" Sora yelled. And when Sora got a B+, and Riku got a B-, Sora couldn't help but gloat. And when he shoved the paper in Riku's face, and told Riku that, ha, he'd gotten a better mark, Riku only smiled softly and said, "Well, my plan worked, didn't it? I got you to study" _

**-X-X-**

Sora opened the door to Mr. Saix's Maths classroom, and wandered in. Axel and Roxas followed, and the three boys took their seats, ignoring Demyx and his boyfriend, Zexion, who were already in there and sneaking a few kisses.

"I heard we're getting a new student" Axel grinned as he sat. Roxas nodded enthusiastically, and added, "I heard he's really hot!"

Axel's face went pale, and he murmured, "Y--you wouldn't abandon me for him, would ya Rox? Cause I love you with my entire being…"

Roxas merely snorted, and leaning down (cause he was still standing) gave Axel a quick peck on the lips. "Nah. You're my one and only love, Ax" Roxas reassured Axel, who slumped back in his seat and said, relieved, "Oh, thank god"

Sora merely snorted at the two of them, and sat down. He glanced at Demyx and Zexion, who were still trying to suck each others face off, and sighed. Riku…he'd only given Sora peck on the lips.

**-X-X-**

_Riku stood next to his best friend, trying not to cry. Sixteen-year-old boys don't cry. But here he was, clutching Sora's hand, sniffling, and mumbling, "Make sure you come and visit me, 'kay Sora? 'C--'cause if you don't I'll be seriously pissed"_

_Sora, who, too, had been trying not to cry (and failing miserably) merely nodded, and clutched Riku's gift harder. It was silver crown pendant, which hung from a heavy looking chain. Both boys looked a wreck. Sora had phoned Riku two weeks ago, and informed him, crying, that his father had gotten a job in a place called Twilight Town. Both boys had sobbed, and cried, and cursed Sora's parents to hell. _

_And now, today, Sora would be leaving, and they would never see each other again. They every right to cry. Sniffling, Riku tugged Sora against his chest, and stuttered, "I--I have something to tell you Sora…"_

**-X-X-**

"Alright class!" Mr. Saix shouted, his golden eyes flashing angrily. He'd had a serious lack of coffee, and he was not a safe person to be around when coffee was no longer available. Most students shut the hell up, and tried to shake. Of course, Demyx and Zexion were too caught up in each other. Oh well. Their funeral.

"Mr. Nocturne! Mr. Schemer! **QUIT** your little love making session and _**PAY ATTENTION**_! I **WILL **give you a month of detention!"

Both boys stopped, blushing. Axel chuckled. Mr. Saix ignored him, simply because he could. So ha.

"Now, as most of you already know, we have a new student" Mr. Saix snapped. Sora was still reliving his last minutes with Riku…

"_Um…si--since you're moving, I thought I should tell you…uh…I--I--"_

"Everyone, please meet Mr. Tanaka…"

"_I…kinda…I mean…I…I love…I love you, Sora" Riku said, his heart pounding. Sora simply stared in shock, and before Riku could dash off he answered, "I…"_

The class fell quiet as a rather tall boy with long silver hair entered. His blue-green eyes swept over the class, before landing on Sora, who wasn't really looking at anything, and just staring off into space, fingering his necklace.

"_I…"_

"Sora…" The boy gasped, a huge smile spreading on his face. He dashed down the row of chairs, and grabbed Sora's hands. Sora was startled from his thinking, and he stared, shocked, happy, lovingly at Riku. "R…Riku…?" Sora stuttered.

"_I love…"_

"Yes!" Riku laughed, and pulled Sora from his desk and enveloped the brunette in a fierce hug.

"_I love you, too" _

And their lips met, pure joy, pure happiness, pure love pouring into that one kiss.

**-owari-**


End file.
